


Being in love with two people isn't wrong

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: Kihyun had never thought he would find himself falling for two people at the same time.





	Being in love with two people isn't wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise beforehand for any typo/grammar mistake.

**« BREAKING NEWS: The famous model, Im Changkyun and the owner of the famous clothing brand, Lee Hoseok; have recently come out as a couple. The two men have dated for one year and decided to make their relationship public, not giving importance to people's opinions »**

The TV was on while Kihyun was getting ready to go to work, he heard the news and was surprised. It wasn't easy for a gay couple to come out like that, Hoseok was known for keeping his relationships out of the media but it didn't seem like it this time. On the other hand, Changkyun had come out earlier and even though he got hate for it, he made it to the modelling runways.

Although Kihyun would have loved to stay and listen to their declarations, he needed to leave for work. He was a reporter, it was his dream job and he was happy with it; that's why he didn't want to ruin that. He turned off the tv and closed the door behind him before taking a taxi to the building of Channel 9.

_ “Kihyun”  _ his boss greeted him when he stepped into her office.

_ “Good morning”  _ he bowed.

_ “I told you to quit this formal things, we're the same age!”  _ she laughed.

_ “I'm sorry, it's just that I'm used to”  _ he smiled and then sat on the other side of her desk.  _ “What did you want to tell me, Dior? You said you have an offer or something like that for me” _

_ “I do”  _ she checked the papers in front of her and handled one to Kihyun.  _ “Have you seen the news about Changkyun and Wonho?”  _ she asked.

_ “This morning. I didn't hear about them much, just that they're a rich couple”  _ he giggled.

_ “I got you an interview with them”  _ she said out of nothing and Kihyun almost choked on the coffee he was drinking.

_ “What!?” _

_ “Yes, what you heard. My brother, Minhyuk, is their manager, more like Changkyun's manager but still; he told me they aren't doing any interviews but one, he agreed because I'm his twin sister, I know how to make him say yes”  _ she laughed.  _ “Two, he told them about you before saying yes and they also agreed because they know you. You're a pretty well known reporter, you know that, right?” _

_ “Oh my God”  _ Kihyun couldn't believe it. He was aware of the popularity he had among famous people. He was one of the few reporters who actually knew how to do his job. Other reporters didn't care about the ones they interviewed, they even loved to start stupid rumors about them but Kihyun wasn't like that. Whenever he had to interview someone famous, he would do his research before and wouldn't ask them really personal questions.

_ “So, you're meeting them this Friday” _

_ “That's literally in two days!?”  _ he got up from the seat and grabbed his stuff.

_ “I know, so now go home and prepare for it. I know you will do amazing”  _ she smiled.

_ “Thank you, you're seriously the best. I love you!”  _ he yelled before exiting his boss's office.

* * *

 

Finally, Friday arrived. Kihyun was waiting for the taxi to take him to their building. They didn't want to make it too formal so they, well, their manager asked if he was okay with going to their penthouse; and he agreed. A few minutes later, the taxi arrived and the next thing he knew, was that he was already standing in front of their door. He took a deep breath and fixed his jacket before ringing the doorbell.

_ “Hello”  _ a tall man said, looking the same as Dior except that without the long hair. He was surprised, he had never seen his boss's brother before.  _ “I suppose you're Kihyun, the reporter” _

_ “Yes, I am Kihyun”  _ he bowed.

_ “I'm Minhyuk and I can see my sister was right”  _ he laughed and invited him to go inside.  _ “You're too polite” _

_ “It's on my nature, I guess”  _ he smiled and once he was inside, he couldn't believe how luxurious a simple apartment can be. Everything was shining and it looked like a big mansion.

_ “Come here, the boys are inside and everything is prepared. The cameras and stuff”  _ Minhyuk guided him to a big room, where he peeked in and saw the couple sitting together. He had done it many times before, interviewing couples, but he didn't know why that time he was extremely nervous and shaking. He followed the elder and caught their attention.  _ “Guys, this is Kihyun. Kihyun, this is Changkyun and Hoseok, or Wonho, whatever”  _ he laughed and the latter did too. Kihyun thought he had a wonderful laugh.

_ “Good morning, it's a pleasure to meet you”  _ he bowed again and Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

_ “It's our pleasure to meet you, Kihyun”  _ Changkyun spoke and Kihyun realized that his voice sounded deeper in real life than in television.

_ “Nice suit”  _ Hoseok said and Kihyun smiled.

_ “Okay, I'll be around. You can start whenever you want, the camera men will be ready”  _ Minhyuk said before going out of the room, leaving them alone.

Kihyun opened his backpack and took the papers he had written the night before, it was full of questions and little notes of info he should have in mind. He was shaking and it was embarrassing him, it was noticeable. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his. He looked up and saw Changkyun caressing his hands with a fondly look in his eyes.

_ “Hey, don't be nervous. It's okay, we aren't aliens”  _ he laughed, followed by his boyfriend.  _ “We won't bite you. Just be yourself, okay?”  _ he looked at him with a small smile on his face. Somehow, those words helped him calm down.

_ “Thank you”  _ he mouthed before re-reading his notes.

⭑⭑⭑⭑⭑

_ “Thank you for this interview, it was a pleasure”  _ Kihyun said before getting up of the sofa he was sitting in and grabbing his backpack. The cameras were off and about to be packed, Changkyun and Hoseok got up right after Kihyun.  _ “I'm glad I could finally meet you and also I forgot to say congrats”  _ he laughed.

_ “It's fine, Ki”  _ Hoseok said before regretting.  _ “Sorry, can I call you that?” _

_ “Yes, sure” _

_ “Love”  _ Changkyun caught his boyfriend's attention.  _ “What if we invite him to have dinner with us?”  _ he looked at his boyfriend and then at Kihyun.

_ “If he wants to”  _ Hoseok smiled.  _ “Would you have dinner with us, Kihyun?”  _ he didn't know what to answer. When he used to go out with his friends, that were a couple too, he hated being a third wheel but he didn't know how to politely decline their offer without being rude.

_ “I would love to have dinner with you”  _ he lied but the idea didn't disgust him that much.

⭑⭑⭑⭑⭑

_ “Listen, I haven't dated in ages and you two being cheesy in front of me isn't helping”  _ Kihyun laughed. They had dinner in the penthouse, because the couple didn't want to expose themselves too much. It had been only hours since the interview ended but they had already become comfortable with each other.

_ “Seriously? How a cute guy like you hasn't had a date in ages?”  _ Changkyun asked and shoved a piece of breaded meat in his mouth.

_ “I guess I am not cute enough?” _

_ “Beauty is subjective, though”  _ Hoseok said.

_ “Let's leave it there or I will end up crying”  _ he chuckled and drank of his soda.  _ “I have to go, it's late” _

_ “Let's repeat it again, please, you're amazing!”  _ Changkyun said.

_ “Of course”  _ Kihyun grabbed his things and opened the door.

_ “Wait, let me call you my driver and he'll take you home”  _ Hoseok grabbed his phone and put it on his ear.

_ “It's okay! You don't need to, I can call a taxi” _

_ “Too late, he's on his way and also, it's free” _

_ “Thank you so much”  _ Kihyun smiled to them and waved his hand before going to the elevator.

_ “I like him”  _ Changkyun said once Kihyun wasn't there.

_ “He's nice. I get it why he's loved among celebrities, he's so cute”  _ Hoseok smiled and then hugged his boyfriend.  _ “But do you know who's cuter?”  _ he left a kiss on his lips.  _ “My boyfriend”  _ they hugged. 

_ “You're so cheesy”  _ they laughed.

On the other hand, while Kihyun was on his way to his house, he couldn't stop thinking about the couple. They were so cute together, but they also had their own charm and Kihyun couldn't get them out of his mind. They were both so different but they fitted together perfectly.

_ “We're here, sir”  _ the driver got him out of his thoughts when they made it to Kihyun's place.

_ “How much is it?”  _ he asked and took his wallet out of his pocket.

_ “Oh, nothing, Hoseok pays me so you don't need to” _

_ “This makes me feel guilty”  _ he got off the car.  _ “Thank you!”  _ he said before going inside the house and seeing the car going away.

* * *

 

The next two weeks consisted of Kihyun hanging out with Hoseok and Changkyun. Actually, more like having sleepovers like teenagers on their penthouse. They still don't want to expose themselves, they were waiting for Changkyun's next runway.

_ “So, are you coming to see me next week?”  _ the younger asked.

_ “I will, I have to interview a few models, you're probably included there”  _ Kihyun answered, eating the pizza they ordered.  _ “Are you guys ready to have all eyes on you again?” _

_ “We had them before already”  _ Hoseok said.

_ “I know but like, as a couple” _

_ “We're ready and you will be there to support us so we'll feel better”  _ the elder said and smiled softly.  **Stop doing that,** Kihyun mentally said.

_ “I'm glad you guys consider me someone who you can lean on” _

_ “Oh, cheesy hours”  _ Changkyun joked and they all laughed.  _ “Kihyun, we've only know each other for one week but I consider us the best of friends now” _

_ “We don't usually trust people easily because you know… people are bad and they lie”  _ Hoseok said with a serious voice.  _ “But you are different, thank you” _

_ “Do you want to make me cry?”  _ Kihyun faked his tears with the water he was drinking.  _ “You two are amazing” _

_ “Okay, enough cheesiness please”  _ Changkyun got up and grabbed Kihyun's hand.  _ “I already have the outfits I'll wear in the runway! Do you want to see them?” _

_ “Yes, why not?”  _ Kihyun was pulled by Changkyun into a room.

_ “Babe, you'll be the judge, okay?”  _ the younger asked and his boyfriend nodded yes. Changkyun closed the door behind him and looked at Kihyun.  _ “I am not supposed to do this but we are basically the same height and I think you'll look really good in this”  _ he handled the elder an outfit,  _ “Try it on!” _

_ “Changkyun, this will look so bad on me! I am not a model”  _ he declined his offer.

_ “Please”  _ the younger pouted.  _ “I'm sure you'll look amazing” _

_ “Ugh”  _ Kihyun gave up and decided to try it on, he was about to unbutton his pants until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw Changkyun's eyes posed on him.  _ “So?” _

_ “Oh, sorry, sorry”  _ Changkyun turned around and blushed.

After a few minutes, Kihyun put on the outfit the younger handled him. It consisted of a pair of leather pants, with chains around it; a black versace shirt and a choker. He tapped Changkyun's shoulder and he turned around. When he saw Kihyun, he widened his mouth in surprise. He looked extremely good.

_ “Oh”  _ was the only thing the younger said.

_ “I look ridiculous, don't I?”  _ Kihyun laughed, embarrassed.

_ “No, Ki, my God”  _ Changkyun took him by his shoulders and made him turn around to see himself in the big mirror behind him.  _ “You look amazing! This leather pants really suits you”  _ he fixed them and Kihyun could feel his cheeks burning. Changkyun hands on his body were making him nervous.

_ “Thanks, I guess”  _ Kihyun shrugged and smiled at Changkyun, who had his outfit on his hands already.

_ “Okay, I'll change and then we'll go out to model for Seokkie”  _ the younger giggled and started undressing.

Kihyun knew the boy was used to undress himself in front of people, to make things faster in the backstage of every runway but he didn't know he would be in underwear in just seconds. He wasn't facing Kihyun while dressing and the elder was thankful for that. He couldn't stop staring at the younger's back and the curves he had.  **Stop being a creep,** Kihyun told himself and turned around to face the mirror again, pretending he was fixing his hair.

_ “I'm done!”  _ Changkyun said excited. He was also wearing leather pants, except that tighter with a white tshirt and the first three buttons unbuttoned. He opened the door a bit and yelled  _ “Love, play some fancy music!”  _ he closed it again and turned to Kihyun.  _ “I go first, and then you go” _

_ “Kindly remind me why are we doing this”  _ Kihyun sighed.

_ “Because it's fun!”  _ Changkyun smiled and then opened the door to go outside. Kihyun could hear Hoseok whistling to his boyfriend and showering him with compliments. He didn't want to go out, he felt exposed.  _ “C'mon Kihyun! We're waiting for you!”  _ he heard Hoseok's voice and took a deep breath before going out. It wasn't a big deal if you think about it, but there was a reason why Kihyun didn't choose to be a model. Even though he was a reporter and was constantly in tv, it was through a camera because he hated exposure.

He walked through the homemade little runway Hoseok had made minutes before. He chuckled because it was funny. He walked through it with his head down and then was stopped by Changkyun.

_ “Ki, when you are modelling you need to keep your head up”  _ the younger grabbed his chin and made him look at him. Their faces were close and Kihyun couldn't breathe properly. Changkyun went back to sit next to his boyfriend and Kihyun walked through it again, this time keeping his head up.

_ “Wow, Kihyun”  _ Hoseok said and looked at him up and down.  _ “That outfit really suits you” _

_ “That's what I told him!”  _ Changkyun exclaimed, making a fuss with his hands. Hoseok looked at Kihyun and bit his lips.  **Damn, don't do that,** Kihyun thought.

_ “Have you ever thought about modelling, Kihyun?”  _ the elder asked and he nodded.  _ “I think you would do amazing there” _

_ “I don't like exposure”  _ he finally talked.

_ “But you're a reporter, though?”  _ the younger said confused.

_ “I know, but that's another kind of exposure. Like, it's through a camera, people aren't really watching me”  _ he explained.  _ “But modelling… all eyes are on me and it makes me feel nervous” _

_ “I understand”  _ Hoseok said.  _ “But if you ever change your mind and want to start with something, I can make you model for one my clothing line” _

_ “Thank you”  _ he smiled to him and the elder smiled back. Kihyun checked the hour and realized it was later than 7 pm. He needed to go home.  _ “I should get going now”  _ he went to the dressing room and took Changkyun's clothes off before putting the one he had before.

_ “It's late, Ki”  _ Hoseok talked, leaning on the door with his arms crossed which made his muscles pop off.  _ “Kyun said you can stay the night with us, if that's okay” _

_ “I don't want to bother you guys”  _ he politely declined his offer.

_ “You don't”  _ the elder took a step closer.

_ “I spend most of the week days here, how aren't you two tired of me already?”  _ he laughed.  _ “I am not going to spend the night here, thank you for the offer though. You guys need time together, alone” _

_ “Trust me, if we were tired of you, we would have stopped contacting you after the interview”  _ he went closer to Kihyun and fixed a strand of hair on his forehead. The younger was frozen, and confused. Lately, he had been feeling weird around him and Changkyun, he wished he knew why.  _ “So, are you staying?”  _ Hoseok asked, this time looking straight at his eyes.

_ “Do I even have another option?”  _ Kihyun tried to joke and it worked, Hoseok laughed.

_ “That's right, you don't”  _ the elder grabbed him by his waist and leaded him to the living room, where Changkyun was already in his pajamas, eating popcorns.  _ “Managed to convince him!” _

_ “Yas!”  _ Changkyun exclaimed happily, but then looked at Kihyun, observing him.  _ “Are you going to be comfortable with those jeans?”  _ he asked, shoving a few popcorns on his mouth. Kihyun looked at his jeans and realized that yes, maybe he would be uncomfortable sleeping with them.  _ “Love, would you lend him one of your big ass shirts?”  _ the younger said to Hoseok, who just nodded and guided Kihyun to their bedroom.

_ “I have a lot of those”  _ the elder said, throwing some shirts of different colors in the bed.  _ “Choose one, we'll be waiting downstairs!”  _ he said before going out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kihyun stood there for a few seconds, observing every detail of their room. They had a king sized bed, covered with white blankets; and a lot of pillows of different sizes and colors. They even had a wolf plushie and he laughed at it; because it was so cute. After undressing himself and being only in underwear, he looked at the shirts in the bed and realized that they were perfect for Hoseok, it just that they were big for Changkyun because he was smaller. Kihyun chose the white one, that seemed to be bigger than the others. He put it on and yes, it looked like a mini dress on him. It barely covered his underwear but that was all that mattered. Kihyun put the shirts back on the wardrobe and his clothes too before going downstairs with the boys.

_ “Nice legs”  _ Changkyun joked and Kihyun, once again, blushed.

_ “Shut up before I regret and escape at night”  _ Kihyun joked and sat next to Changkyun, who was in between him and Hoseok.  _ “What are we watching?” _

_ “Big Hero 6”  _ Hoseok said, playing the movie.

_ “Have you seen it before, Ki?”  _ the younger asked him while offering popcorns.

_ “Like a thousand times. But I don't really mind watching it again”  _ he shrugged.

⭑⭑⭑

The movie started playing and they hadn't watched even the half of it when Changkyun fell asleep on Kihyun's shoulder. He looked at the younger and smiled softly, he looked adorable. His eyelashes touching his soft skin, his lips forming a small pout, he wanted to kiss him; but he knew he couldn't. He had a boyfriend, God, he shouldn't be thinking that.

_ “Kihyun”  _ Hoseok's voice got him out of his thoughts, for a moment he was scared that maybe the elder caught him looking at his boyfriend that way and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I think maybe we should go to sleep”  _ he got up and stretched out, his shirt was lifted up a bit and Kihyun's eyes were dragged to his abs.  **What's happening to me?** He asked himself while shaking his head.  _ “Are you okay?” _

_ “Yes, don't worry. Just a little sleepy”  _ he smiled and carefully got up, holding Changkyun's head so he wouldn't fall on the sofa. Hoseok leaned down and then carried his boyfriend bridal style. Kihyun followed him upstairs and stood in the door, watching how the elder delicately placed the younger's body on the bed.  _ “Okay, goodnight Hoseok”  _ he smiled before attempting to go downstairs again; because he was a guest, he was going to sleep in the sofa, of course.

_ “Wait, where are you going?”  _ Hoseok stopped him.

_ “To sleep?”  _ he frowned.

_ “Where? Your bedroom is there”  _ the elder pointed at the door next to theirs.

_ “I will be fine in the sofa, don't worry”  _ he went down a few stairs.

_ “No, I'm serious. Come back here”  _ Hoseok said with a deeper voice that Kihyun had never heard before.

_ “No, I will sleep in the sofa”  _ he giggled, observing the elder's face before hurrying up to go downstairs; but was stopped by a pair of hands on his waist.

_ “My house, my rules”  _ Hoseok placed his hands on Kihyun's legs, lifting him up to carry him on his shoulders. He could feel the younger hitting his back and twisting his legs.  _ “Shh, you're gonna wake Kyunie up”  _ they finally made it to the bedroom and the elder let Kihyun fall in the bed.

_ “Don't do that again!”  _ the younger was as red as a tomato. He looked at his legs and saw Hoseok's hands marked there.  _ “Look what you did, oh my God” _

_ “That was because you wouldn't stop moving and we were going to roll down the stairs”  _ he laughed.  _ “The bed is ready so just lay down and sleep, goodnight Ki”  _ Hoseok smiled before going outside the room and closing the door. Kihyun was left with a smile on his face too, before falling asleep.

⭑⭑⭑

It was midnight, Changkyun wouldn't stop moving and whining. Hoseok woke up due to that and looked at his boyfriend with a worried face.

_ “Babe, are you okay?”  _ Hoseok moved him by his shoulders.

_ “Where's Kihyunie?”  _ he mumbled, half asleep and half awaken.

_ “Huh, he's on the guest room, why?”  _ the elder was confused at the question.

_ “Can we bring him here? I want to cuddle him”  _ Hoseok giggled at him because the way he said was funny, he was half asleep and he used to talk nonsense in that situation but he also laughed because he wanted to do the same thing, but he didn't know how to ask Changkyun, he was afraid of how was he going to react.  _ “Please, Seokie, I won't be able to sleep” _

_ “What if he doesn't want to?” _

_ “Mmm”  _ Changkyun sighed.  _ “If he doesn't want to then… it's fine, but I'll go to look for him”  _ he got up and opened their bedroom door, walking slowly to the next door. It was dark but he didn't want to turn the lights on, his eyes were sensitive. He found the door handle and slowly opened it. He immediately saw the lamp in the bedside table turned on and a pair of eyes on him.

_ “Shit, Changkyun. You scared the shit out of me!”  _ the younger laughed softly, he was still half asleep. He walked to the bed and leaned down to Kihyun's face.

_ “Do you like cuddles?” _

_ “What?”  _ the elder was confused. Was he a sleepwalker?

_ “Do you like them?”  _ he kissed Kihyun's nose, who stood frozen once again not knowing how to react.  _ “Because I couldn't sleep properly and I figured out the only way I would sleep is if I'm cuddling you”  _ he let himself fall over Kihyun, who placed his hands on Changkyun's waist.

_ “B-but your boyfriend doesn't cuddle you?”  _ he stuttered and he was glad the younger was half asleep or else it would have been embarrassing.

_ “He does but we both want to cuddle you, so it'll be a win-win”  _ Changkyun turned around his face to Kihyun's.  _ “I'm still sleepy but I'll understand if you say no, this was a weird question after all” _

_ “No, it's okay”  _ Changkyun got off Kihyun's chest and stood next to him.  _ “I'll cuddle you”  _ the younger smiled and tilted his head back before grabbing the elder's hand.  _ “Let's go to my bed, it's bigger”  _ They both walked to the couple's bedroom and Kihyun found Hoseok laying in the bed, eyes closed but clearly not sleeping.  _ “He said yes, love”  _ the elder of the three smiled and opened his eyes to see both of them standing there.

_ “Come here, it's cold”  _ Hoseok said, dragging them to the bed.

Kihyun placed himself in the middle of the two boys, he was laying on his side facing Hoseok, who put one of his hands on Kihyun's waist, while the other was under his head. On the other side, Changkyun did the same as his boyfriend; he put one of his hands around Kihyun's waist and met Hoseok's hand. Changkyun tangled his legs with Kihyun's and smiled. It was a nice feeling. Kihyun, who was basically being sandwiched between them, couldn't stop smiling, it was dark so no one would notice him. He could also feel his heart beating in an unexplainable way, he'd never felt it before.

* * *

 

That was the first time of many others that followed. Since that night, whenever Kihyun stayed the night, they would sleep like that. Sometimes they changed positions, Changkyun or Hoseok in the middle so everyone could get equal parts. But also, it was the week that Kihyun realized he liked them. He liked both of his friends who happened to be a couple. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be feeling that way but he couldn't stop his heart from beating the way it did whenever he was around the two boys. That was one of the reason he didn't accept their offer to spend the night there before Changkyun's day back in the runways. That and also because he needed to prepare his stuff before the 'great' day.

_ “Love”  _ Changkyun caught his boyfriend's attention.

_ “Yes, babe?” _

_ “What do you think of Kihyun? Real answer”  _ he asked him while sitting on Hoseok's lap.

_ “He's a great guy” _

_ “That's all?”  _ **No, that's not all,** Hoseok told himself. His heart and his mind were a mess, he was sure he loved his boyfriend more than anything but he was also sure that Kihyun made him feel some type of way. He was getting used to sleep with Changkyun and also Kihyun, he felt upset that day when Kihyun told them he wouldn't spend the night there.  _ “Because, uhm, we have to tell each other everything, right?”  _ the younger caressed his boyfriend's face, who nodded.  _ “I love you, and you know that. I am so glad I got to met a beautiful person like you. You've been with me through all my ups and downs and this is why I should tell you that, um”  _ he hesitated a bit. Changkyun wasn't sure how the elder was going to react, but there was one thing he knew for sure, he couldn't keep secrets away from him.

_ “Relax, babe, I'm all ears”  _ Hoseok left a peck on his lips.

_ “I like Kihyun”  _ he finally looked at the man's eyes.  _ “Not in a friendly way…”  _ Hoseok stood quiet for a few seconds. Was he hearing right? Did his boyfriend just tell him he… liked Kihyun too? He couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true so he laughed and Changkyun softly hit his shoulder.  _ “I want to cry right now and you're laughing”  _ he crossed his arms on his chest while sitting on the sofa.

_ “Babe”  _ he sat next to him and hugged him, burying his face on the younger's neck.  _ “I don't know if this is real because it seems really perfect to be true, but I…”  _ he closed his eyes, not looking at his boyfriend's eyes.  _ “I like him too. In the same way you do”  _ Changkyun got up really fast, accidentally hitting Hoseok's chin with his shoulder.  _ “Auch!” _

_ “Are you serious? Aren't you mad? Oh my God”  _ the younger couldn't hide the bright smile on his face.

_ “I've never been more serious in my life, Kyunie. I didn't think I could feel the same for two people at the same time but… here I am”  _ his lips were formed in a tiny smile.

_ “Does this mean… does this mean we can have an actual relationship? The three of us”  _ Changkyun asked excitedly.

_ “Only if he likes us back, both of us”  _ Hoseok said and Changkyun's smile disappeared. It hurt, but it was true. It wasn't hard for a person to like two, or more people at the same time but they were afraid Kihyun wouldn't feel the same way about them.  _ “Come here, baby”  _ he pulled Changkyun to his side, he noticed that he became sad after hearing what he had said.  _ “Let's not get sad now, okay honey? We'll figure this out” _

* * *

 

It was finally the day where Changkyun was coming back to the runways. He was so excited, so happy. He even had been practicing, even though he was a well known model with years of experience.

_ “Honey, would you stay still please?”  _ the makeup artist told him because he couldn't stop moving his head and basically all his body.

_ “I'm sorry”  _ the younger stood still and let his make up artist finish his job.  _ “I'm nervous” _

_ “Why? You've done this for years, Kyun”  _ the makeup artist said while fixing the younger's hair and adding some more makeup on his eyes.

_ “A… friend is coming to see me and it makes me nervous”  _ Changkyun said. He was obviously talking about Kihyun, who was probably already on his seat, waiting for the event to start. He couldn't stop thinking about him since last night.

_ “It will be fine, Kyun! You got this”  _ the makeup artist smiled to him.  _ “Come on, put the rest of your outfit on and go!”  _

⭑⭑⭑

After a few minutes of all the models lining up in the backstage before going to the runway, Changkyun was less nervous but his hands were still shaking.

_ “It starts now!”  _ one of the staff said,  _ “Changkyun, as soon as Hyungwon comes back down you are up. You know how this works!”  _ she told him and the younger nodded.

The music started playing and Hyungwon, the first model, went to the runway. Only seconds later, he was back again in the backstage, quickly changing to the second outfit. It was Changkyun's turn, he started walking through the runway, all eyes on him. All models were told to look up, not at the audience but he couldn't stop himself from looking down to see Hoseok and Kihyun in the first row, smiling bright at them which caused him to smile too. He was probably going to get in trouble for that, models are supposed to keep a straight face and just focus in the runway.

⭑⭑⭑

When it all ended, the models had changed their outfits and were ready to go outside to have the interviews.

_ “Changkyun, come here”  _ Minhyuk told him,  _ “All the reporters are waiting outside, you'll just walk straight to Kihyun. All of them will want to interview you but do not pay attention to them”  _ the younger nodded. Minhyuk opened the door and all the camera flashes almost made him blind. He localized Kihyun at the end so he walked straight to him, as Minhyuk told him. The rest of the reporters were trying to get their attention, and one of them did.

_ «Is it true that you're cheating on Hoseok with Kihyun, the reporter? He was seen with you alone!»  _ Changkyun immediately turned around and looked at him with a confused face.

_ “That's none of your business”  _ he answered.

_ “So is it true? You haven't denied it, Changkyun” _

_ “You, reporters, are fucking useless. None of you actually care for us, you pretend you do only for the money. You guys even try to befriend us, celebrities, just to get information! That's not okay”  _ Changkyun wanted to keep talking, but was dragged by Minhyuk to the end of the line, where Kihyun was supposed to be waiting for him.  _ “Where is he?” _

_ “Changkyun, you just said reporters are useless so he said he has nothing to do here”  _ Minhyuk sounded angry and the younger had never heard that tone of voice before.

_ “Oh my God”  _ he regretted all the things he said, but it was too late. 

* * *

 

_ “You fucked up real bad, Changkyun”  _ Hoseok said once they were in their apartment.  _ “Why don't you think things twice before speaking?” _

_ “I just, I forgot Kihyun is a reporter too because he's… he's not like them and I just”  _ Changkyun let himself fall in the sofa and covered his face with a pillow.  _ “He hates me now”  _ the younger crawled to where Hoseok was to hug him, but he got up.

_ “No cuddles or kisses or whatever until you apologize” _

_ “That isn't fair! I am sad and I need affection, please”  _ Changkyun pouted.

_ “No”  _ the elder said before leaving him alone in the living room. Changkyun sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. He turned the TV on and the first thing he saw was his face.

**« BREAKING NEWS: Famous model, Im Changkyun, openly expressed his hatred towards reporters! Is his friendship with reporter Yoo Kihyun ended? »**

_ “Oh, c'mon!”  _ he yelled at the TV before turning it off again. He grabbed his phone and dialed Kihyun's number.  _ “Please answer, please, please”  _ he said while hearing the beep sound.

**The number you have dialed is not on service at this time. Please try again later.**

_ “Either he blocked me or turned his phone off”  _ he got up and put his jacket on.  _ “Hoseok, I'm leaving!”  _ he screamed loud enough so his boyfriend upstairs could hear him.

_ “Where are you going?”  _ he said, coming out of the bedroom.

_ “Kihyun isn't answering me so I'll go to his house”  _ he opened the door.  _ “If I'm not back in two hours that means he forgave me”  _ Hoseok laughed.

_ “Okay, baby. Good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't do” _

Changkyun sent him a flying kiss and called his driver to drive him there. He was so tired, he almost fell asleep on their way there but the driver's voice woke him up.

_ “We are here, sir”  _ the elder man said and stopped in front of a not big but not small either, house.

_ “Thank you. Go home now, I'll probably stay the night here”  _ he got off the car.  _ “If everything works out”  _ he giggled and the driver wished him good luck before leaving. Changkyun walked through the small garden Kihyun had in the front yard and made it to the door. The lights were still on so he rang the doorbell a few times.

_ “Who-”  _ Kihyun said before opening the door and seeing the younger standing there.  _ “Great”  _ he attempted to close the door but Changkyun put his foot in the door frame.

_ “Auch”  _ he exclaimed in pain when Kihyun kept attempting to close the door.

_ “I was about to sleep, leave me alone” _

_ “I just want to talk, Ki”  _ Changkyun pushed the door a bit and managed to completely open it. It wasn't like Kihyun tried to stop him.

_ “I don't, Changkyun” _

_ “I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I've said” _

_ “Being sorry won't change anything. I am a useless reporter, you shouldn't be here”  _ Kihyun's voice broke a bit while saying that. He wanted to lock himself in his room and just cry because it was extremely awful to hear those kind of words from someone you like.

_ “No, Ki, you're not useless. I didn't mean those words for you, I love the work you do and you're special. You aren't like them, you-"  _ Changkyun stopped talking when he heard the boy in front of him sobbing. His heart broke into pieces and he couldn't stop blaming himself for that; so he just pulled Kihyun closer and hugged him tight, caressing his head while doing so. He thought he was going to be rejected but he wasn't. Kihyun just cried more.  _ “You have no idea of how much I regret saying that, I know regret won't fix anything and being sorry won't either but I just want you to know that you're a wonderful reporter, the job you do is amazing and you should never change the way you are because that's why I like you”  _ Changkyun let his emotions run and he didn't realize the last part he said until Kihyun separated from him and looked straight into his eyes.

_ “You what?”  _ Kihyun asked, whipping his own tears. He wasn't dreaming, was he? It couldn't be possible.

_ “I…”  _ Changkyun laughed nervously,  _ “Like you…?”  _ Kihyun separated from the younger's body and nodded no.  _ “What's wrong?”  _ he asked, taking a step closer to Kihyun but he took one back.

_ “This. This is wrong”  _ he pointed at both of them.  _ “You can't do that. You have a boyfriend!” _

_ “He… I promise you he's not mad about this, but can you answer something?”  _ Kihyun just looked at him.  _ “Do you, uh, do you like me back?”  _ the elder didn't know what to answer. Of course he liked him, how could you not? And how could he tell him that he liked him but also his boyfriend? It was wrong.  _ “Kihyun? Don't be afraid to say no… I made you cry today so this is a stupid question”  _ the younger laughed nervously again and turned around to the door but Kihyun was fast enough to stop him.

_ “Don't leave”  _ Changkyun turned around and his body was too close to Kihyun's.  _ “Can you call Hoseok and tell him to come here?”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Just do it, please” _

_ “Okay”  _ Changkyun took his phone and saw Kihyun locking himself in the bathroom.  _ “ _ Uh, Hoseok, where you sleeping?”

“I was” he answered with a deep voice.  “What happened?”

“Kihyun wants you to come to his house”

“What? Now?”

“Yes, now. I… told him I like him” he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Did he answer something?”

“No, he just said it was wrong and said I have a boyfriend but I told him you wouldn't be mad. He didn't answer, just told me to call you”

“I am on my way”

“Thank you” the call ended.

After a few minutes, Changkyun was waiting in the living room while Kihyun was still in the bathroom. The doorbell rang and the younger opened to see his boyfriend there.

_ “Where's he?”  _ he asked before hugging the younger.

_ “He's in the bathroom and haven't come out”  _ Hoseok headed there and knocked the door.

_ “Ki? Are you there? It's Hoseok”  _ even though he thought it would be harder to convince him to go out, he immediately opened the door.  _ “Hi”  _ the elder said with a soft smile and then, felt a pair of arms around him.  _ “I missed you too, I guess”  _ he laughed. Changkyun, on the other side, just felt guilty.  _ “What happened?”  _ Kihyun, without looking, pointed at Changkyun.  _ “Oh, did he make you cry?”  _ he nodded.  _ “He's a bad boy, isn't he?”  _ Kihyun laughed, still burying his face on Hoseok's chest.  _ “Let's sit in the sofa”  _ the three of them walked back to the living room. Hoseok sitting next to Kihyun and Changkyun in front of them.

_ “So why did you want him to come…?”  _ the younger asked.

_ “I need to tell you guys something”  _ Kihyun's voice was weak.

_ “Go ahead, Ki, be comfortable”  _ Hoseok patted his thigh and encouraged him to talk. Kihyun smiled at the gesture, he was falling deeper.

_ “I like you, Hoseok and I thought you need to know that, even though you have a boyfriend and, yeah”  _ he paused.  _ “It's going to sound weird but I also like Changkyun”  _ the latter was trying so hard not to get up and smooch him.  _ “I didn't mean to, I am afraid and now I don't know what will happen to our friendship” _

_ “Kihyun…”  _ Hoseok tried to speak.

_ “I know you don't like me back, but I know Changkyun does so I'll accept it if you want to stay away from me. It was never my intention to make you guys fight or something”  _ he covered his face with his hands.

_ “Just answer this question, are you mad at Kyunie?”  _ Hoseok asked and Kihyun nodded no. Of course he wasn't. He was still a bit hurt but not mad.

When Kihyun denied, Hoseok looked at Changkyun and made him a sign. After a few seconds, they were on each side of Kihyun, hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

_ “I was about to cry, I thought you would always be mad at me”  _ Changkyun left another kiss on his cheek.

_ “How come you didn't realize we both like you?”  _ Hoseok asked and Kihyun just shrugged.

_ “I was scared and didn't want my brain to start imagining things”  _ Kihyun hugged them both.  _ “I want to kiss you both” _

_ “Then do it”  _ Changkyun said, placing his hands on Kihyun's waist.

_ “But who do I kiss first?”  _ he asked.

_ “Kiss Kyunie, then kiss me. The best is always last”  _ Hoseok joked and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun's neck and smiled at the younger's hands caressing his lower back. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, moving them in a slow rhythm before letting his tongue touch Changkyun's. It was a soft and slow kids that they were both enjoying before they had to separate for air. The foreheads pressed together and a smile on their face. Kihyun turned to Hoseok after leaving a small peck on Changkyun's lips.

_ “Come here, baby”  _ Hoseok grabbed him by his waist and made him sit on his lap, caressing his thighs and Kihyun wrapping his hands on Hoseok's neck too. Kihyun leaned in to make their lips meet but Hoseok straightforwardly took his lower lip between his teeth. Kihyun groaned and Hoseok smiled between the kiss. All of sudden, their tongues were in a battle and none of them wanted to give up. But they had to.

_ “Damn, Hoseok!”  _ Changkyun exclaimed after seeing Kihyun's lower lip bleeding just a little bit.  _ “You had to give him a good first impression!”  _ They both laughed and Kihyun went back to sit in the middle of them.

_ “It's okay, Kyunie”  _ Kihyun smiled to him.  _ “Your kisses are so different but I will get used to that” _

_ “Can we go back sleep please? I'm so tired”  _ Hoseok tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

_ “Yes, but my bed isn't as big as yours so… we'll have some trouble fitting in” _

_ “It's okay”  _ Changkyun said.  _ “We'll manage to fit together” _

The three of them headed to Kihyun's bedroom and climbed to the bed. Hoseok in the middle with both of his arms extended on his side and the other two boys in each side of them; resting their heads on the elder's chest. It wasn't a very comfortable position but as Kihyun said, his bed wasn't big enough.

_ “Will you be okay, Seokie?”  _ Kihyun asked, looking up and meeting his eyes.

_ “Yes, babe, don't worry”  _ he said and Changkyun smiled. He was used to be called  _ babe _ by Hoseok but he loved to hear him calling him that to Kihyun.

_ “Goodnight”  _ Kihyun said, kissing Hoseok and then Changkyun. He would definitely get used to it.

_ “Goodnight, my loves”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ♡ follow @aus__monstax in twitter for more!


End file.
